Mon journal
by absoluty-crazy
Summary: Si nous regardions l'hospitalisation de Bella avec son journal? Je suis nul pour les résumé mais venez lire!  ALL HUMAIN


Mon journal:

Vendredi 3 juin 2011,  
>Cher journal,<br>Charlie vient de m'apporter mon journal l'hopital. Malheureusement, je n'y suis pas pour une de mes maladresses, nan cette fois, c'est beaucoup plus grave. Il y a encore une heure, c' tait le troue noir mais papa m'a expliqu . Je rentrais d'une sortie shopping avec Alice. J' tais ressortie de cette s ance de torture plus fatigu e que d'habitude. En arrivant la maison j'ai voulu mont dans ma chambre et j'ai fait un malaise. Je pensais que s' tait d la fatigue mais le m decin a dis que j'ai fais une crise cardiaque.  
>Je dois faire des tests toute l'apr s-midi mais j'esp re que je n'ai rien de grave. Bella<p>

Samedi 4 juin 2011,  
>Cher journal,<br>Apr s une I.R.M et plusieurs autres tests au noms barbares, il est ressortie que mon coeur est en tr s mauvais tat. Je dois subire une greffe dans les plus br fes d lais.  
>Charlie c'est nerv sur les m decins, demandant pourquoi, avec toutes mes hospitalisation, ils ne s' taient jamais rendu compte de a. Personne n'a t en mesure de lui dire. Il c'est alors mis a pleurer et le voir ainsi tait la chose la plus d vastatrice apr s la mort de maman.<br>Il l'avait d j perdue elle, il avait besoin de moi!  
>Quand les m decins m'ont officielement appris la nouvelle, j'ai pass la soir e et une bonne partie de la nuit pleurer dans les bras d'Edward, mon petit copain.<br>Il essaie de se montrer fort pour moi, mais je vois bien qu'il souffre.  
>Je l'aime...<br>Bella.

Vendredi 10 juin 2011,  
>Cher journal,<br>Ca fait actuellement une semaine que je suis ici et tout n'est devenue que routine.  
>Je passe la plupart de mon temps a dormir. Le docteur m'a dit que c' tait bien, que je devais me reposer mais voir les gens qui me rendent visite aussi tortur s me rend triste.<br>Je n'es pas vu Edward depuis dimanche. Je crois qu'il ne supporte pas de me voir comme a et je le comprend. Il n'emp che que j'ai besoin de lui.  
>Le docteur Roberts m'a annonc qu'un coeur tait disponible, je doit me fair op rer demain.<br>Je sais que sa signifie que quelqu'un est mort, qu'une famille pleure un fr re, une soeur, un mari, un p re, un fils... mais je ne peux m'emp cher d' tre heureuse. Je ne verrais plus de souffrance dans les yeux de mon p re ou de mes amis.  
>J'aurais voulu f ter la nouvelle avec Edward mais il n'est pas l .<br>Bella.

Samedi 11 juin 2011,  
>Cher journal,<br>Je descent au bloc op ratoir dans moins d'une heure et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle d'Edward. Il me manque. Charlie a le visage moins crisp mais il ne souris pas encore: apr s tout, je peux ne pas supporter la greffe. Les infirmi res arrivent pour me pr parer. Bella.

Lundi 13 juin 2011,  
>Cher journal,<br>Je me suis r veill e hier matin. Je me sentais p teuse et engourdis mais pl tot bien. Le docteur Roberts qui est le seul, d sormais, a s'occuper de moi m'a dit que je semblais bien supporter l'op ration. Il dois encore attendre quelques jours avant de savoir si je peux sortir ou pas. Et encore quelques mois pour savoir si la greffe a vraiment t un succ s.  
>Je n'ai toujours pas vu Edward et il me manque vraiment.<br>J'ai simplement re us des fleurs de sa part avec une carte disant que je lui manquais.  
>Je lui cherche des excuses mais n'en trouve plus de tr s cr dible. Dix jours c'est long, il aurait pu venir.<br>Bella.

Mardi 21 juin 2011,  
>Cher journal,<br>Le medecin m'a dit que tout se passait bien. Je dois aller en r ducation l'hopital deux fois par semaine. Je cours, fait du v lo... Je fais du sport pour entra ner mon nouveau coeur.  
>Mon retour chez Charlie est pr vu pour demain, il ne veux pas me laisser seule au sortir de l'hopital, et le retour dans mon appartement est, lui, pr vus pour dans deux maximum trois jour. Je suis heureuse. J'ai pr vus d'appeler Edward, entendre sa voie me manque.<br>Bella

Vendredi 24 juin2011,  
>Cher journal,<br>Charlie m'a couvert comme un papa poule durant mon s jour chez lui. J'ai appr ci e mais ai tout de m me d cid e de rentrer dans mon chez moi, mon appartement.  
>D s ma sortie d'hopital j'ai essay e de l'appeler. Au d but sa sonnait dans le vide et maintenant je tombe directement sur la messagerie.<br>Je ne comprend vraiment pas son attitude.  
>Peut tre ne m'aime-t-il plus, peut tre a-t-il peur de sortir avec une fille malade, peur que je devienne une assist e...<br>J'ai besoin d'une explication et j'ai d cid que demain, je me rendrais chez lui pour discuter.  
>Bella.<p>

Dimanche 26 juin 2011,  
>Cher journal,<br>Je ne t' crit qu'aujourd'hui car hier je ne pouvais pas. Encore maintenant mes larmes coulent et la page est t ch e de gouttes sal es.  
>Comme pr vus, je me suis rendus chez Edward. Il devait ttre 10h00 quand j'arriais devant son appartement. Je frappais mais n'obtenus aucune r ponse.<br>Je pris alors la clef q'il avait l'habitude de cacher sous le rebord de fen tre.  
>J'ouvrais la port, tout tait silencieux. je l'appelais, toujours aucune r ponse. Je montais les escaliers et arrivais dans sa chambre. Sa pr sence planais encore dans l'air. Son lit tat fais et sa chambre rang e. J'allais ressortir et l'attendre dans le salon quand un papier blanc sur son drap noir attira mon attention. Je pris le papier et lus les pire et plus merveilleux mots de ma vie. Une sublime preuve d'amour que je n'aurais jamais voulus avoir.<br>J'avais alors pris le papier et lus:

Ma Bella,  
>Je suis d sol de ne pas avoir t pr sent avec toi dans cette preuve,<br>Quans le docteur Roberts m'a annoncer le diagnostique, je n'en croyais pa mes oreilles.  
>Rien ne portais croire qu'une telle chose pouvais t'arriver.<br>Tandis que tu pleurais j'ai r fl chie une solution.  
>Peu importe l'angle dans lequel je cherchais, une seule me venais l'esprit.<br>J'ai attendue que tu dorme et suis aller voir mon p re.  
>Je lui ai parler de ce que je voulais faire, il a pleurer mais m'a dit qu'il tait fier.<br>Il m'a aider tout organiser.  
>Je doit tre l'ospital dans une heure.<br>Je te donne mon coeur.  
>Mon ange s'il te plait ne pleure pas, je t'aime et je n'aurais pu supporter l'id e de vivre sans toi.<br>Certain disent qu'apr s une greffe, on ressens la pr sence du donneur en soit. J'esp re que c'est le cas et que je vivrai toujours en toi.  
>Ma belle je te dis adieu en te demandant de prendre soin de toi et de cette par de moi.<br>Je t'aime de tout mon corps, mon coeur et mon me.  
>Mon ange, ma douce profite de ta vie, je t'attendrais toujour.<br>Ton Edward.

Je m' tais alors croul e au sol en pleurant et criant mon d sespoir. Ma vie sans lui n'a aucun attrait, aucun int rets... Mai je repecterais sa volont .  
>Cher journal, c'est en bleu nuit, sa couleur favorite, que je me rend l'enterrement de l'homme de ma vie.<br>Bella

EPILOGUE

Cher journal,  
>Nous somme le 11 juin et cel fait 50 ans qu'Edward est mort.<br>J'ai respecter sa parole, j'ai continuer vivre, je me suis marier avec Jacob, j'ai eu des enfant merveilleux: Calie, Edward, Renesm et Jake, j'ai souris, un peu rit...  
>Je me suis refuser le pleurer, m me dans les moments les plus durs, c'est ce qu'il m'avait demand . Maintenant, 67 ans, allong e sur mon lit de mort, je pleur pour Edward. Je ne pleur pas son sacrifice, je ne pleur pas sa mort, je ne pleur pas son absence. Non je pleur de bohneur, de joie, la joie de le retrouver.<br>J'ai aim Jacob, amicalement... Edward restera mon seul amour, l'homme de ma vie.  
>C'est sur ces dernier mots que je quitte ce monde.<br>Bella. 


End file.
